Angela Napoli
Angela Napoli (born Fairfield, CT on 1983) is protagonist of Fabulous series. Angela Napoli is Emily's little sister. She's the "wild one" compared to Emily and has spent her life testing boundaries and trying to figure out who she is. One thing is certain - she is meant to be a fashion designer and wowed millions when she appeared on a reality TV show. Less lucky in love, Angela was briefly married to Jimmy but is once again single. Will she ever find The One? Descriptions Introductions aren’t really necessary, are they? I mean, I was on national TV! Everyone knows I’m Angela, fashion designer extraordinaire, right? My passion has always been FASHION! Buying it, wearing it, but most of all, designing it! Things are finally coming together for me in New York. I have great friends (go, Fab Four!), a great job, and a great life! The only thing missing is Mr. Right... Introductions aren’t really necessary, are they? I mean, I'm in Fashion Feu - Angela Napoli, rising star of the fashion industry! My passion has always been FASHION! Buying it, wearing it, but most of all, designing it! Things are finally coming together for me in New York. Sebastian Worth has chosen ME to be his apprentice, I have great friends (go, Fab Four!) and a great life! Let other women find Mr. Right... I'll design their wedding dresses! Appearances Angela is a young woman with Blond hairs and Green eyes. Angela is a slender, curvaceous woman with long, reddish blonde hair and sea green eyes. She has a tattoo of what appears to be a butterfly on her lower back. Angela has been designing her own clothes since she was very young and is always dashingly dressed. Personality Angela describes herself as "a doer, not a thinker". She has a passion for design and aspires to become big in the fashion industry. Impulsive and spontaneous, she is Emily's polar opposite. In Angela's Sweet Revenge, Angela says that like Emily, she hopes to have a happy family life of her own one day, but not just yet. History Early Life Angela was born and grew up on a farm in Fairfield, along with her parents and older sister. 1983 Angela is born in a hospital in Fairfield, just after Edward, Evelyn, and Emily move into their new farmhouse. 1991 Emily watches over Angela while working in the vegetable garden. Some of Angela's fondest childhood memories are of this time, such as catching fireflies with Emily, going trick-or-treating with Emily, and causing mischief for Emily to clean up. 1995 Angela entertains customers at the camping ground by performing some ballet moves. She shows some interest in Emily and Hunter's blossoming relationship, peeking out from behind objects whenever the two are having a moment. 1998-2000 Angela attends Snuggford High School. She is also the Prom Queen, before her school was sold. 2000 Angela has a fight with Evelyn because she wants to get a tattoo of her boyfriend's name. Angela explains to Emily that her boyfriend might have to move overseas if the factory that employs his parents shuts down. Emily manages to talk Angela out of the tattoo and saves the factory. Delicious - Emily's Holiday Season Angela attends Emily's winter party at the Snuggford Hotel. She briefly dates Paul, but soon breaks up with him as he is too clingy for her. Delicious - Emily's Childhood Memories Along with Emily and Francois, Angela tries to save her childhood home from bankrupcy. Delicious - Emily's True Love Angela makes a few brief appearances. She marries Jimmy, and later lets Emily have one of her puppies. Newlyweds Angela and Jimmy threw the bouquet and Emily catches it. Delicious - Emily's Wonder Wedding Angela unknowingly buys Emily's wedding dress to celebrate her one-year anniversary. She comes to Ireland to attend Emily's wedding, bringing with her the dress that Emily picked out. Delicious - Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Angela runs the boutique on Jimmy's cruise ship, which she wasn't happy about at first but eventually came to like it. She is playable in episodes 2, 9 and 13. She learns that Jewel Jacobs, a famous fashion designer, is on the ship and tries to impress her. Jewel gives Angela some fabrics for her to prove her talent. Unfortunately, Kate spills some perfume on the fabrics, and Angela has no choice but to use the fabrics she has laying around. Angela is mortified when Jewel rejects her, so Emily comes up with a plan to help Angela regain her confidence. Hometown Poker Hero Angela and Jimmy move to Jimmy's hometown called Shipsburgh. Angela planned to open a boutique there, but the town isn't what it used to be after the Grimaldi Syndicate took over. Delicious - Emily's New Beginning Angela, who is now living in New York, briefly visits Snuggford to catch up with Emily. In the bonus levels, she and Jimmy visit Emily for the holidays. Delicious - Emily's Home Sweet Home Again, Angela returns on a family visit. It is implied that she and Jimmy are having relationship problems. Fabulous - Angela's Sweet Revenge Angela is starting up her career as a fashion designer. However, she soon finds out that Jimmy is cheating on her with her boss Yum-Mee and gets revenge on them both, breaking up with Jimmy and divorce in the process. At the end of the game, while she is happy that she got her revenge, she is also stressed out because she might be pregnant. Delicious - Emily's Hopes and Fears Once again, Newly-single Angela just appeared again at the Final Level of Emily's Garden 2, along with Kate. The girls were meditating with the Monks. Fabulous - Angela's Fashion Fever Angela has been selected to join Truly's contest. She started off good, but became rivals with Lori, another contestant who was harboring a secret. Since Angela fell in love with Eric, her love affairs were happened. During her date, Angela speaks to Eric just the contest. Upon the arrival of Las Vegas, Angela and Eric left alone, breaking up, and right after a hug with Victoria, Angela decided to leave the contest in Las Vegas and gives the win to Victoria. Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle Angela doesn't appear in the game, but briefly mentioned. Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol Angela also appears only in Level 2, where she briefly visits Emily's House to deliver Paige's Dress. It also mentioned in Mary's Toy Shop that Emily & Angela wanted the Teddy Bear since they were Young Girls.. Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion Angela is now working at Victoria's Store, so they are planning for their upcoming High School Reunion in Snuggford High. Since she walks around New York City, Angela hooked up with Matt Miller, a high school for many years. During the event, She wants to become the homecoming queen. Her Rival, Janet won as the Homecoming Queen, and Both Angela & Janet are fighting for the crown after they tied up and fell down. Few Minutes Later, They were both prisoned. Angela must create her new Fashion Collection at the Prison and save themselves. Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets Angela didn't make a cameo appearance, but referenced. Delicious - Emily's Miracle of Life The Love Boat Angela and her big sister Emily are reunited on the Cruise and meet the characters of The Love Boat. The sisters are the Co-Stars of the upcoming game. Sally's Salon: Kiss and Make Up Angela appeared in this game, became a television host and she runs shows to Sally and others in Kiss and Make Up. Fabulous: Angela's True Colors The Fab four invest in Angela's own store. Seeking to get to fashion week she pretends to be her own assistant and work for Noémie, but ends up fired and trying to pay off her debt back home in Snuggford. There is a few crucial bumps along the way like sabotage to her FW dress. Angela needs to watch her back with Noémie out to destroy her and unexpected backstabbers but with her BF Killian Murray and family by her side she will make it to fashion week. Amber's Airline: 7 Wonders Angela is a special star in Amber's Airline. Fabulous: Angela's New York to LA Once upon a time, Angela is in her dreams to becoming a fashion designer. Her mother doesn't like becoming a fashion, so she becomes a fashion designer herself. Angela drives to the first store before flying to Los Angeles. Her BF, Killian, stays in a police base, watching her designing. Will Angela become a hollywood celeb? References Category:Delicious characters Category:Fabulous characters Category:The Love Boat characters Category:Napoli family Category:Females Category:Playable characters Category:Hometown Poker Hero characters Category:Sally's Salon characters